Love Thy Neightbor
by magno-elf
Summary: Ever wonder what Yususke would do after the dark tournament??? Well wonder no more!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO (cuz if I did I would be submitting this chapter to the animators)  
  
Love Thy Neighbor  
  
Chapter Two (2)  
  
Hiei: Mind your own business, Yususke! *He slams the door*  
  
Yususke: Fine…they don't want me to help…I don't want to help.  
  
Kurama: YUSUSKE, HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Yususke: I wish they would make up their minds. *He opens the door*  
  
Kurama had locked himself in the closet with his "mystery guest", and Hiei was frantically finding more dishes to throw at the door.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, please! Don't do something you will regret later on…those are after all, our best china dishes.  
  
Hiei: How could you, Kurama??!! I knew things between us haven't been great recently, but I never thought…*pauses*…that you would find someone else…*he stops throwing dishes and a tiny black pearl falls from his eye. *  
  
Yususke: Hiei…are you…crying?  
  
Hiei: NO YOU IDIOT! I…I…Oh, Yususke! What am I going to do??! *He runs over to Yususke, grabbing his bathrobe in desperation* Kurama is my life! If I don't have him…I don't have anything.  
  
Yususke: Maybe you should relax, and tell me about it *he rolls his eyes*  
  
Hiei: Well, it seems like all of our problems started a couple of weeks ago…*it starts to go foggy as in a flash back sequence*  
  
TWO WEAKS AGO  
  
Hiei: I told you Kurama, I like it and that is the end of it!  
  
Kurama: But Hiei, my dear, I simply cannot stand it! It has been driving me crazy the past three days…you have to shave that god damn thing off, understand?  
  
Hiei: NO! I think it makes me look…more mature. My father had a mustache, and I intend to fallow in his footsteps.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I keep telling you this…you do not have a father…never have, and you never will.  
  
Hiei: That's beside the point. I'm keeping my mustache, like it or leave it.  
  
Kurama: Well…if those are the only two choices, then I fear I must choose…leave it.  
  
Hiei: Don't be testy with me, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I'm not. I meant what I said. I hope you will think about that.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Hiei: *is sobbing almost uncontrollably into Yususke's shoulder* I thought he was only trying to get me to shave off my mustache…but he was serious, I guess! And now I have lost my one true friend and true love forever.  
  
Yususke: There, there, I'm sure he didn't mean it.  
  
Hiei:…*all of a sudden realizes that he is acting like a fool and quickly jumps up, composing himself* You must not be seeing thing correctly, then, Yususke…because as you can see, Kurama is still in the closet, probably whispering sweet nothings into…each others…ears…like we…used to…do…*looks off into space*  
  
Yusuke: Uhhgg! Look, why don't I take you back to my apartment and maybe Keiko can give you some cookies, or something while you calm down….  
  
Hiei: *still looking off into deep, deep space* …no, no, Kurama…you're the cutest little thing I'VE ever seen…yes you are!  
  
Yususke: *rolls eyes again*  
  
Yusuke took Hiei over to his apartment, and then went back to see what was up with Kurama.  
  
Yususke: Kurama! If you have someone in here you two better be fully dressed, got it!  
  
Kurama: Why, hello there, Yususke…*he is sitting on the couch in a fake relaxed way, and totally obvious that he is sitting on someone who is underneath the couch pillows* What brings you over here at this time of the night?  
  
Yususke: You know why the hell I'm here…  
  
Kurama: I don't understand. It sounds has if you have some kind of hostilities toward someone…would you like to talk about it?  
  
Yusuke: I think YOU'RE the one who should be talking, Kurama…and don't even try to hide the fact that there is someone under your couch who you are probably suffocating right now.  
  
*a strange sound comes from the couch, that Kurama tries to hide by making his own strange sound*  
  
Kurama: So how is Keiko, these days?  
  
Yususke: Oh, she's fine. Thanks for asking…how is Hiei?  
  
Kurama: Who?  
  
Yususke: Hiei…funny…I saw him just a few seconds ago, and he was really upset. I couldn't imagine why…oh, wait…it could be that he just found out that YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON HIM!!!!  
  
Kurama: *quickly stands up and then sits down again after he realizes that the cushions were moving* How dare you assume that!  
  
Yusuke: Look, I may not be the smartest person here, but I'm certainly smart enough to figure out that you are hiding a person under those couch cushions. You can't deny that.  
  
Kurama: HA! That does show how smart you are, Yususke. I am not hiding a human.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, beg pardon. It's one of your little demon friends, isn't?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Yusuke: *sighs* Okay…I'm going to go get a glass of water in the kitchen, but I will be back, and you better not throw your guest out the window while I'm gone.  
  
He walks into the kitchen and quickly gets a glass and begins to fill it with water. As he drinks he looks around, and notices some of the pictures hanging on the walls around him.  
  
Yusuke thinks: Hmm…they sure have a lot of animal based paintings around here….and it looks like most of them are…llamas…hmm….I though Hiei hated llamas. Funny…kinda like how Kurama hates that mustache….hmm…..  
  
He finishes his water and puts the glass away.  
  
Yususke: Okay, Kurama, now your going to tell me what's going on, and your going to do it now, so that I can go home and go to slee…  
  
He sees Kurama desperately trying to use his body as a shield to hide a big furry creature  
  
Kurama: Oh…back so soon?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama! What is that you have behind your back? OH, it looks like a…llama??  
  
What will happen next? Find out by tuning in for the next part of Love Thy Neighbor! 


End file.
